


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by OwLfs_Writes



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Boys In Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, John Seed Needs a Hug, Love Confessions, Love Story, Multi, Nick Rye is a good bro, Poly, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Jacob Seed, Polyamorous John Seed, Polyamorous Joseph Seed, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Polyseed (Far Cry), Polysexual, Protective Jacob Seed, Protective John Seed, Reader Has A Name, Reverse Harem, Romance, Sharky Boshaw is a good bro, Soft Jacob Seed, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Will update tags, Will update tags in the future, jacob seed needs a hug, joseph seed is protective, ofc is caring af, pining jacob seed, pining john seed, pining seed brothers, seed brothers are protective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwLfs_Writes/pseuds/OwLfs_Writes
Summary: Serah is a young woman living in Fall’s End, Hope County and has lived there all her life. She owns her own farm and B&B, nothing fascinating ever happens in Fall’s End - except for the occasional chaos caused by Sharky Boshaw. That is until one day; three men show up with a broken-down car and seeking a place to stay. Serah, being the kind and caring person she is, lets these men into her home with open arms, but she truly doesn’t know what she has invited into her life.
Relationships: Faith Seed & Original Female Character(s), Faith Seed/Jacob Seed/John Seed/Joseph Seed/Original Female Character(s), Jacob Seed/John Seed/Joseph Seed/Orignal Female Character, Jacob Seed/John Seed/Joseph Seed/Reader, Jacob Seed/Original Female Character(s), Jacob Seed/Original Female Character(s)/John Seed, Jacob Seed/Reader, John Seed/Original Female Character(s), John Seed/Reader, Joseph Seed/Original Character(s), Joseph Seed/Original Female Character(s), Joseph Seed/Reader, Joseph Seed/You, Kim Rye & Original Female Character, Nick Rye & Original Female Character, Seed Brothers/Original Female Character, Sharky Boshaw & Original Female Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** each chapter will have specific chapter warnings/trigger warnings at the beginning to help those who would get triggered to know what is about to happen in each chapter. I don’t want to trigger anyone tho ;w; Other than that, I hope y’all enjoy this chapter 1 and updates to this story will be slow though. I know this first chapter is _short_ but make sure to show it some love so I know y’all like it and I can continue it!!

Hope County was never really busy or loud; it was mainly quiet and peaceful. People could leave their windows and doors unlocked during the nights because no major crimes were ever committed, and the fact that Hope County only had a small amount of law enforcement because of the low crime rate. 

Hope County was the perfect place for Serah. Serah had lived in Fall's End for nearly seven years, and her life has never taken a turn for the worst while living on her farm. She owned a few cows, chickens, pigs, and horses that she tends and cares for. Her large farmhouse has also been renovated to be Fall's Ends very own _'Bed & Breakfast'_; getting the occasional tourist here and there, or sometimes it's a local needing a little change in scenery. Serah's main customer is Sharky Boshaw. 

Sharky liked to cause a little trouble, otherwise, Hope County would be _too_ quiet. Whenever Sharky was too drunk to go home, he always managed to walk to Serah's farm and keep her company while tending to him. Serah was also good friends with Kim and Nick Rye, the couple being her closest friends since she moved to Montana from New York. Serah wanted a change of scenery herself, and she always dreamed of owning her own farm and _'B &B'_. 

It was a warm morning when Serah woke up in the early hours on a Saturday. She groaned a bit, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and giving her muscles a good stretch before leaving the confines of her bed. Most of her farm chores were done the day before, so only a few small chores were left remaining. Serah planned to go to The Spread Eagle to visit Mary May, another good friend of hers from when she first moved to Fall's End and worked at the bar for four years. 

As Serah was doing some dusting around the house with only having to hang out the laundry after, she was excited to get a move on and get it finished. 

"C'mon, Serah, nearly done then we can have drinks to wash the stress away." 

Serah couldn't wait to relax before Monday began; the only days she really lets loose is on the weekends with Mary May, and sometimes Sharky if he hasn't already been drinking and passed out somewhere. When the chores were done, Serah took a quick shower to freshen up and put on a cute white, lace sundress that had a deep neckline that flashed a bit of her cleavage and stopped just above her knees. 

Serah parked her car in the parking lot before pushing through the bar doors, looking around at the few patrons already there just before 1 p.m. When she approached the bar, Mary May was quick to greet her. 

"Hey, beautiful! Just finished all the chores on the farm, yeah?" 

"You have no idea..." Serah gave a dramatic sigh of relief while Mary just laughed. 

"Don't worry, sweetie! Maybe you could ask one of the boys to help you out around that big farm of yours. You probably need to hire some farmhands, otherwise, you're gonna get tired and grey from stress." Mary May was very motherly for someone who was only a few years older than Serah. 

"You know I would if I had the money, Mary. I can't afford to hire farmhands while paying my bills, groceries, and animal feed. I'd either go broke or couldn't pay them enough to keep around." Serah shrugged before getting comfortable at the bar, trying to decide what drink she'd want to order first. 

Serah ordered herself a Bourbon and Coke while conversing with Mary and a few other patrons, having the day pass slowly and having a good time. It wasn't until two in the afternoon that Serah thought about heading back to the ranch. She asked Mary if she could leave her truck in the parking lot, which Mary said yes and that she didn't need to ask, while Serah called Nick for a lift. 

Serah didn't have to wait for Nick long; he came under less than 2 mins and picked her up. 

"Hey there, Serah! You have a good time?" Nick asked while he headed towards the ranch. 

"Oh yeah, I had a few drinks to help unwind. It's been a rough few days working, but I got everything done. Maybe I'll get a few new guests or Sharky might just crash at mine whenever he's too drunk to go home." Nick and Serah both laughed at the thought. 

Nick and Serah had a sibling bond; Nick was like an older brother and Serah being younger. Serah met Nick when she turned 21 and had her first drink at the Spread Eagle, where she was introduced to Nick and Kim Rye, then five years later, she was basically another Rye in their eyes. She had a second family after losing both her parents to cancer when she was 19. Nick and Serah even got tattoos of each other's names that Nick claims 'Now you're a Rye! You're now my little sister'. The memory always brings tears of pride and joy to Serah's eyes. 

Nick parked in front of Serah's ranch before hugging her tight. 

"You know, you could always ask me to help you out if things are too much, sis." 

"I know that Nick, but I couldn't possibly ask of that from you when Kim is this far along in her pregnancy. She'll need your help more than me. She could give birth next month or so." Serah tried to reason, but Nick just scoffed. 

"Kimmie is a tough son of a bitch, every time I offer to help her, she tells me she can do it herself. Trust me, I have plenty of free time to help you out." Nick gave Serah a comforting squeeze on her shoulder before she hopped out of his car, waving him goodbye and watched him drive away. 

With a sigh, Serah walked back into her home and started to plan out what to make for dinner. She heard the soft sound of her white cat, Alpine, purring away in his perch at the window sill, the sun coating him with warmth. 

"Hey there, Alpine, did ya miss me?" Serah giggled as she walked by him, scratching behind his ear as she went. 

**_*2 hours later*_ **

Serah always had a habit of making large portions of food as if other people lived in the two-story house. She couldn't help it, Serah just created that much food so she wouldn't have to worry about making more the next day. She guessed that it was because she would have to cook for the guests when they stayed at her 'B&B' and she just can't help it. While she let the chicken and corn soup to simmer, she started to get Alpine's food ready because she knew he'd become needy soon. 

"Alright, buddy, you'll be having some delicious prawns, your favorite!" Serah sang as Alpine came rushing over and meowing loudly at the smell of the prawns. 

As Serah put the prawns into a small bowl and placed it on the floor near the kitchen island, she heard the sound of a slam and a muffled, angry voice followed by a calmer voice. Serah's curious mind got the better of her and snooped near the front window and peeked out through her translucent curtains to see what the commotion was. There was a black SUV parked on the side of the road, small amounts of smoke coming from the hood while three men stood around the front of the car. One of the men had red hair and beard with scars covering parts of his face and forearms; he was the one who was angry at the fact that their car must have broken down while the two other men stood around letting the redhead vent. One of the other men was dressed in very luxurious clothes and had many tattoos covering his arms and hands, and he also sported a beard. The other man had his hair in a bun, wore yellow-tinted glasses, and looked to be trying to calm the scarred man. 

Serah was still in a daze by watching the men that she hadn't realized that the men had noticed her house, and one of them was making their way to her front door. The sudden sound of knocking on her door startled Serah out of her daze and she quietly made her way to the front door. When she made sure her little latch lock was in place, she opened the door slightly to greet the man with the tinted glasses and man-bun. 

"Hello my child, my name is Joseph, and my brothers and I happen to be in a bit of a predicament. It seems our car has broken down and we don't know how to fix the issue, would you happen to know of anyone who knows mechanics?" The man said. 

Serah blinked for a few seconds, registering what he had said. 

"Oh!" You looked at your little wristwatch to see that the time was now 4:30 in the afternoon and that the closest mechanic store is at least 45 minutes away and closes at 5 o'clock. "Um, the closest mechanic is nearly an hour away, and they'll be closing soon, so you won't be able to see them until tomorrow." 

"That is quite alright. I also saw that this loving ranch was a _'Bed & Breakfast'_, would my brothers and I be able to seek refuge here for the night until one of us are ready to walk into town?" Joseph gestured to the two other men still standing by the SUV who were looking at them from afar. 

"Oh, of course! And because of your circumstances, I won't charge you; I'd feel bad if I did. Save your money for when you get your car fixed." Serah gave him a warm smile, unlatching the lock on the door and opening it wide. 

Joseph motioned for his brothers to come forth while he continued to talk to you. 

"That is very kind of you, my dear. May I ask, what is your name? It's silly of me for not asking our host's name." 

She then made way for the three men to enter her house and they huddled in the open space living room. 

"My name's Serah, and I'll be your host. I've got some chicken and corn soup that's just settling and will be ready to serve. I also have spares bedrooms upstairs if you'll follow me!" Serah led the three men to the rooms and let them choose a room for themselves while also being introduced to the two men, John and Jacob. 

Jacob was the eldest Seed brother while Joseph was the middle child, and John being the youngest. Jacob served in the army and was a hardened soldier; John used to be a lawyer while Joseph claims to be _'The Father'_. He preached about the gifts of God and how God would occasionally speak to him or give him visions about _'the Collapse'_. Serah was never really religious; she never cared for religion but never stopped anyone who did. She politely listened to Joseph talk about this _'Project at Eden's Gate'_ and how he and his brothers have come to Hope County to save as many people as he can before the collapse because that is what God has told him. 

Serah started to serve the Seed brothers the soup when John spotted Alpine walk into the dining area. 

"Oh, and who is this little guy?" John asked while petting the white feline. 

"That's Alpine; he was a stray when I found him as a kitten. He was so small and malnourished, but he stole my heart the second I saw him. He's my little fur baby." Serah picked Alpine up into her arms and cuddled him for a bit. 

The four of them ate, Joseph and Serah doing most of the talking, John contributing now and then while Jacob grunted in acknowledgment. Joseph talked more about Eden's Gate then asked where would be the best place to buy a property big enough to host sermons for him and his followers or _'children'_ as he called them. Serah answered as many of Joseph's questions but told them that they would have to see sheriff Whitehorse about getting a license to carry when John asked about that. 

When dinner was over, Serah grabbed all the empty bowls and was prepping to wash them when John stopped her. 

"Please, you've cooked and let us rest for the night for free, the least we could do is wash the dishes. Go and relax, dear." 

Serah gave him a sweet smile, nodded, and thanked him before heading for the living room to read a book. Jacob seemed to already have worked out the TV remote, and he and Joseph were flicking through the channels. The sat in silence with only the noise of the dishes being washed in the kitchen to fill in as background noise. The rest of the evening went by with small talk and watching whatever is on TV before the Seed brothers and Serah bid goodnight to each other at around ten. 

As Serah was about to enter her room, she was stopped by Joseph yet again. 

"I'd like to thank you again, Serah. It seems God has led us to you, and to be blessed with your kindness and hospitality. Hopefully, in weeks to come, we'll see you again. Goodnight, dear." With that, Joseph went into his room, leaving Serah in the little hallway who was touched by his words. 

As Serah did her nightly routine and hopped into bed, she had a nightmare of an explosion and the world on fire.


End file.
